


Says You

by rebelrsr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alex Danvers, Children of Liberty (Supergirl TV 2015), F/F, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Major Character Injury, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Alex has forgotten about her connection to Supergirl thanks to J'onn's mindwipe. Will she and Kara be able to overcome this new obstacle? Or will Director Danvers follow the new DEO policy and treat Kara as nothing more than an alien menace?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	Says You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outlier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/gifts).



“You aren’t supposed to be here.” Alex was all Director Danvers, shoulders squared, hand on her favorite weapon, and her chin raised.

Kara knew it wasn’t personal. It _couldn’t_ be personal. Not with Alex’s memories of her gone, but Rao damn it, Alex’s words hurt! “Says you.”

They both took a moment to absorb that less than Superhero-y response.

“I’m sorry. Look, Alex…”

“Director Danvers,” Alex snapped.

Ahhh! Kara wanted to scream or throw things. “Director Danvers,” she said with all the cutting contempt she could muster, “you can’t allow Colonel Haley to turn the DEO into an anti-alien organization. You and J’onn worked too hard to make the DEO something to be proud of. Don’t throw all that away.”

A little of her frustration eased when Alex’s shoulders lost some of their starch. “Supergirl, I know you believe everyone deserves a second chance…”

Kara’s hands clenched. She’d heard this same argument from Colonel Haley the previous day.

She mentally recited the remainder of Alex’s party line speech. “…but not all aliens are innocent. Not all of them deserve your help or protection. They’re a danger to humanity.” Her gaze implored Kara to understand and support her argument. “Isn’t that what you’ve always done? Protect humanity from danger?”

Alex’s desk cracked when Kara slammed a palm onto the clean, organized surface. The Winter at Hogwarts snow globe she’d given Alex two Chanukahs ago toppled to the floor. Water, glycol, and fake snowflakes surrounded thick glass shards.

The pieces seemed to symbolize Kara’s suddenly shattered relationship with Alex. “Hope, help, and compassion _for all_. That is what Supergirl, what _I_ stand for, Director.” Her anger drained away, leaving exhaustion in its wake. “I don’t know you anymore.” A bitter truth. “You’re right. I can’t be here.”

Turning away was harder than climbing into her pod that final day on Krypton. Alex was her world.

* * *

Unfortunately, not even the changes at the DEO (including the ignominy of being fired from her job there), prevented Kara from having to work closely with Alex. The fire in the meeting hall was under control, but the Children of Liberty continued to wreak destruction. Kara landed on the ground and did her best to help Nia’s people defend their home.

“…this is your last warning!” Alex. An angry, determined Alex. Kara located her, gun trained on a young alien girl being restrained by a Naltorian.

“No!” Kara wouldn’t be able to reach the pair before a bullet even with her superspeed. She looked at Alex. Nothing she said would penetrate now; she recognized Alex’s commitment to shoot.

Her eyes heated, and Kara narrowed her concentration onto Alex’s weapon. Not her alien gun, thankfully, but her regular DEO-issued handgun. The metal heated in a heartbeat. She’d saved two aliens.

At what price?

“You attacked an agent of the United States Government!” Shaking her hand, Alex stormed toward Kara, followed by two members of Trap One.

“They were only trying to…”

Alex climbed into Kara’s personal space, all aggression and authority. “I could arrest you for treason! Lock you in the deepest, darkest cell at the DEO with Kryptonite emitters.”

As the battle ebbed around them, Kara stared into Alex’s blistering gaze.

_“I love you, damn it!” Alex poked a finger into Kara’s chest, right over her House Crest. “Stop running away and talk to me.” Her eyes blazed as she glared at Kara. “I’ve been trying to tell you for weeks.” The poking finger turned into a palm pressed over Kara’s heart. “I love you, Kara Zor-El.”_

“I love you, too, Alex,” Kara whispered.

“What?” Alex stepped back – and Kara broke.

Sweeping Alex into her arms, she flew them away from aliens and agents. No one was behind the main house when Kara landed and pressed Alex gently against the siding. Kara hesitated. This was wrong in so many ways, and yet…

Alex didn’t move away or lash out when Kara lowered her head. The kiss felt like coming home. She gathered Alex, warm, willing Alex into her arms. “ _You will always own my heart, Alex of the House of El,_ ” she said in Kryptonese before going back to more important things.

Her hands roamed Alex’s lean frame over the tac suit. Kara wanted to be closer. The frustration of not having access to bare skin pushed at her control. She palmed Alex’s chin and tilted it to the left.

Much better. Her teeth scraped along the edge of the suit collar. Alex shivered, to Kara’s delight and amusement. The move worked every time.

Kara slid her thigh between Alex’s, pressing directly on her cunt.

_“Director? What’s your location? Should we deploy more agents to apprehend Supergirl?”_

The voice in Alex’s comm snapped them both back to reality. Alex stiffened in Kara’s grasp, and a fist bounced off Kara’s abs of Steel. “No!” she snapped, and Kara wasn’t sure if the word was directed at her or the agent on the comm.

She stepped back anyway. “Until next time, _Director_.” She leaped into the air with a mocking salute.

* * *

“Why do you always have to wear this suit?” Kara grumbled. She’d managed to unzip Alex’s tac suit, but it had eaten up precious time. She could hear a security guard making his rounds on the floor below.

Sharp teeth nipped at her neck. “I could say the same for you.” Alex didn’t bother trying to remove the Supersuit. She focused her attention on what she _could_ reach. “Jesus! You’re supposed to be bulletproof.” She held Kara’s right arm aloft.

The Suit was torn and mangled where Menagerie’s pet snakes had tried to bite her. “I am. I’m also bite-proof. I may need an upgrade on the Suit, though.” She grinned. “I’m fine. You’re fine. Let’s be… _fine_ together.” Growing impatient with the tac suit, she simply ripped it in half from throat to mid-torso. “ _I shall worship your body in the light of Father Rao. We shall offer him our pleasure to show our thanks for his gift of our love.”_

“God, it’s hot when you talk like that.” Alex shoved Kara’s hands inside her open suit. “What does it mean?”

Kara dropped her head to where Alex’s neck met her shoulder and sucked. Hard.

Alex’s cry was music to her ears. “I want to climb you like a fucking tree.”

“Hold on then.” With another display of her strength, she picked Alex up. “Put your legs around my waist.” Kara removed Alex’s weapons belt and wiggled one hand inside the tight fit of Alex’s pants.

Wet heat engulfed her fingers. “And here I thought you hated me, Director.”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

“As you wish, Princess.” Kara added another finger and set a hard, fast rhythm.

* * *

It was so cold. Kara wanted to pull Alex closer to keep warm.

“No! Don’t you dare leave me, Kara! I remember. Everything.” Bright blooms of heat spread over her face and forehead. “ _You promised me forever, Kara Zor-El. Will you dishonor your vow and your House?_ ”

“I love you.” The words ghosted from Kara’s lips. “ _Father Rao, welcome me into your arms_ _and into your light.”_

Hands gripped her suit. “I will fucking kill you myself if you don’t open your eyes and stop praying to Rao! He doesn’t get you. Not yet! Kara!”

Kara couldn’t open her eyes, but she could imagine Alex going toe to toe with Rao as his Light bathed them both. Her Alex. Always trying to protect her. She didn’t want to leave. Alex remembered. No more pretending to be only Alex’s human sister. No more assignations in abandoned offices or supply closets.

Well, she might be willing to keep those.

“Alex! Try this!” Eliza. Eliza was there. Was she crying?

Kara fought harder to open her eyes – and failed. Then the world turned gold and heat enveloped her. She swore she heard Rao laugh and kiss her forehead before disappearing. She opened her eyes, squinting against the lingering light. “Father Rao said he’s willing to wait. You scare him, Director.”

“Damn straight. Not even a god can keep me from you!” Tear tracks and dirt streaked Alex’s face, and her eyes and nose were red. She was absolutely the most beautiful thing Kara had ever seen.


End file.
